Stuck Like Glue
by ThreeInOne
Summary: Takes place after "Metal Attraction". Even when stuck together, Breakdown still has time for humor. Airachnid is just wishing he'd shut up. Breakdown/Airachnid. Rated T for Cybertronian cursing.


**((Okay, so, this came to mind when I was listening to a song by Sugarland today. I thought of "Metal Attraction" and had to write this. Just to let you know, I'm a major Breakdown/Airachnid shipper (she never should've killed him!). Breakdown's a little kooky in this, so be warned. There's also a little OOC. And there will be a song, as almost all of my one-shots involve singing. Enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Transformers Prime or Stuck Like Glue by Sugarland.))**

Airachnid woke up with a splitting helmache. She propped herself up, unable to quite remember what had happened or why her back hurt so much. Then it hit her: the polarity gauntlet and the fight with Arcee and the big lug, while trying to avoid Breakdown. She couldn't see the gauntlet or Breakdown for that matter and hissed irritably to herself. The Autobots must've gotten away with the gauntlet and left her here, the fraggers. She'd have to get out of the place before the one-eyed glitch-head found her and hauled her back to Megatron.

There was only one problem with her logic: when she tried to move, she found herself incapable to do so. Even her spider legs were bound by some invisible force. Airachnid heard a low groan and craned her helm back.

And cursed aloud at the fact that she was currently magnetized to Breakdown's back with no chance of getting loose any time soon. So her miraculous escape would have to be postponed.

"Ow, my helm," Breakdown reached a hand to rub his helm, accidentally smacking Airachnid. She hissed and he yanked his hand back.

"Watch it," she growled and Breakdown stood up, turning his head with some difficulty.

"Airachnid?" he finally managed to catch her in the corner of his good optic. "What are you-How did you-" Then he stopped, realizing. A small snicker escaped his lips. It escalated into a full blown roar of laughter.

"This isn't funny!" Airachnid shrieked, temper flaring.

"S-Sure it isn't," Breakdown couldn't stop his laughing. He did quickly, however, when Airachnid left a raking groove in his back. "Hey! You know I could squash you like the bug you are if I wanted to right now, don't you?"

"I wouldn't try it," Airachnid warned. "Unless you'd like a slow and painful death. Now do something and get us unstuck."

"I don't know how," Breakdown shrugged. "The Autobots took the gauntlet, though I assume it'll wear off on it's own. In the meantime, you're stuck with me, sweetie."

"_Don't _call me sweetie,"

"Yeesh, someone got up on the wrong side of the hole this morning," Breakdown turned away from her and clicked on his comlink. "Breakdown to Knock Out."

"_What is it, Breakdown?_" Knock Out sounded a little annoyed. "_I'm in the middle of something. Stupid slaggin' fleshies._"

"Do you think I can get a Ground Bridge up to the ship?" Breakdown asked. "I've got something to give Lord Megatron."

"_...Actually got the gauntlet, didn't you? Now I owe Steve five Energon cubes. Yeah, I'll talk to someone. Stay put._" Knock Out ended the conversation.

"This should get me back in Megatron's good graces," Breakdown said aloud. "Bringing you back, that is. You're a hard one to catch."

"Do you always talk like this?" Airachnid didn't sound in a much better mood than Knock Out.

Breakdown thought. "Pretty much, yeah. Takes some of the edge off awkward conversations." The two 'Cons stood there, the crushed surroundings desolate of life. "Hey, how about some music to pass the time? I've got a good song that fits the situation."

"No," Airachnid refused but Breakdown had already switched on his radio. The music started to play and Airachnid winced at the loud volume that was making her frame vibrate. Breakdown didn't seem fazed and, against all sanity, sang along with the human femme cheerily.

"_Absolutely no one who knows me better_

_No one that can make me feel so good_

_How did we stay so long together?_

_Everybody, everybody said we never would._

_And just when I_

_Start to think they're right_

_The love has died_

_There you go making my spark beat again_

_Spark beat again, spark beat again_

_There you go making me feel like a kid_

_Won't you do it, do it one time?_

_There you go pulling me right back_

_Right back in, right back in_

_And I know I'm never letting this go_

_I'm stuck on you._"

Airachnid let the last line process. Then it hit her: he was referring to her with the song. "This is not funny," she growled, arms across her chest. Breakdown didn't notice or care, really, and was now dancing along to the music. She wondered, just for a second, what kind of madmechs Megatron had in his ranks.

"_Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, stuck like glue_

_You and me, baby, we're stuck like glue_

_Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, stuck like glue_

_You and me, baby, we're stuck like glue._

_Some days I don't feel like trying_

_Some days you know I wanna just give up_

_When it doesn't matter who's right_

_Fight about it all night_

_Had enough, you give me that look_

_I'm sorry baby let's make up_

_You do that thing that makes me laugh_

_And just like that._"

Airachnid wasn't sure what he was talking about now. A part of her knew it was song lyrics; another part was flattered he thought about her that way. She actually caught her helm moving in time to the music.

"_There you go making my spark beat again_

_Spark beat again, spark beat again_

_There you go making me feel like a kid_

_Won't you do it, do it one time?_

_There you go pulling me right back in_

_Right back in, right back in_

_And I know I'm never letting this go_

_I'm stuck on you_

_Whoa-oh, whoa-oh stuck like glue_

_You and me, baby, we're stuck like glue_

_Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, stuck like glue_

_You and me, baby, we're stuck like glue_."

"This song is annoying," Airachnid decided.

"Aw, you just gotta get into it," Breakdown smiled. "C'mon, sing it with me. I love Sugarland."

Sugar-what?, she thought. But Breakdown was already into the next part of it. Where was that Ground Bridge?

"_Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, you almost stay out_

_Two stuck together from the ATL out_

_Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, feeling kind of sick_

_Just a spoon full of sugar make it better real quick_

_I say, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, what'cha gon' do with that?_

_Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, come on over here with that_

_Sugar sticky sweet stuff, come and give me that stuff_

_Everybody wants some_

_Melodies that get stuck up in your head_

_Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, up in your head_

_Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, up in your head_

_Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, up in your head_

_Whoa-oh, whoa-oh_

_Whoa-oh, Whoa-oh_

_Stuck like glue_

_You and me together, say it's all I wanna do_."

"_I said there you go making my spark beat again," _the insanity was contagious, it appeared, because Airachnid found herself singing along, causing Breakdown's smile to grow wider. It actually did make her spark skip a beat for a moment there. "_Spark beat again, __spark beat again_

_There you go making me feel like a kid_

_Won't you do it, do it one time?_

_There you go pulling me right back in_

_Right back in, right back in_

_And I know I'm never letting this go_

_There you go making my spark beat again_

_Spark beat again, spark beat again_

_There you go making me feel like a kid_

_Won't you do it, do it one time?_

_There you go pulling me right back in_

_Right back in, right back in_

_And I know I'm never letting this go."_

"_I'm stuck on you,_" Now Breakdown and Airachnid sang it together, as loudly as possible and without fear. Airachnid actually felt a smile grace her face. "_Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, stuck like glue_

_You and me baby, we're stuck like glue._

_Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, stuck like glue_

_You and me, baby, we're stuck like glue_

_Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, stuck like glue_

_You and me baby, we're stuck like glue_."

The song was winding to a close and with it came slow, praising clapping. Breakdown turned to see Knock Out standing there next to an open Ground Bridge, his smile almost devilish. "Bravo," he cheered playfully. "Looks like the sparkless killer does have a spark."

The insult didn't faze Airachnid one bit, though she did turn her head as much as she could to glare at him. "You tell anyone about this, I'll cut out your spark."

"I'm so scared," Knock Out drawled, which angered her even more.

"How long have you been standing there?" Breakdown sounded accusing.

"Long enough," was Knock Out's cryptic reply. "Are you coming back to the ship or are you going to do Justin Bieber next?"

Breakdown gave him a one-opticed glare and stepped toward the Ground Bridge to join his friend in the Nemesis. Airachnid was oddly quiet as the two walked down the halls to the bridge to no doubt meet Megatron. She couldn't deny feeling something for Breakdown. The big lug radiated a kindness that was almost...Autobot. It was unnerving and, at the same time, she was oddly compelled.

"Breakdown!" she heard Megatron's rough growl, the Decepticon leader no doubt giving him a glare that most feared, "you dare to return empty-handed?!"

"No, Master," Breakdown replied, sounding nervous. He turned, Airachnid being jostled slightly, and she was faced with a surprised Decepticon leader. Megatron's smile was one of intrigue and a little bit of confusion.

"Airachnid...it has been some time," he said.

"Lord Megatron...what can I say?" Airachnid smiled. "It's good to be back." And it was.

**((Aw, I just love random Breakdown and snarky Knock Out. In my opinion, those two are awesome friends and the former shouldn't have died. But, oh well, that's just me.**

**Read and review, peeps. I'm out.))**


End file.
